Quarry
Superhuman strength Superhuman stamina Superhuman agility Superhuman reflexes Invulnerability Made of inorganic material, thus capable of passing through organic disintegrating fields |gender = Male |eye color = Black |portrayed by: = Mark Hamill (TV Series) John DiMaggio (Generator Rex: Agent of Providence) |allies = Enforcers |enemies = Rex Salazar, Tuck, Cricket, Skwydd, Van Kleiss, Breach }} Quarry is a villainous EVO He was once imprisoned in Providence but was broken out by Breach. Soon afterward, he was captured by Rex and taken to Van Kleiss. He later returned to Hong Kong (now wearing a special armor to keep his body together, since Van Kleiss had tortured him extensively following the previous events) and used Providence's collars on Rex's old gang and other EVOs to create his own army. History Background In Hong Kong, Rex was a former lieutenant of Quarry, following his memory loss after the Nanite Event. It is during this time that he befriended Tuck, Cricket, and Skwydd, and eventually handed them over to Quarry in return for his freedom. Season One Rabble Quarry was a crime lord in Hong Kong that used other EVOs in his crimes. He was shown manipulating Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket to do criminal activity on his behalf, such as a bank robbery. When Quarry sent his enforcer Knuckles to have a chat with them, Knuckles ended up getting cured by Rex. Quarry had Knuckles disposed of after delivering Rex's message. Quarry then told his other enforcer, Tripp, that something must be done about this. When Rex finally confronted Quarry moments after returning the cars his minions had stolen, Rex discovered that it was himself who had given Tuck and the others to Quarry (who reveals the information on a diary kept on a PDA). This caused the others to turn on Rex. Suffering from a guilt trip, Rex went to shut down Quarry's ring, causing the others to turn on Quarry when they saw Rex standing up for them. Rex later destroyed the PDA when Quarry bribed him. Quarry and his remaining EVO henchmen were arrested by Providence. 1.12, "Rabble" Season Two Hard Target Breach, under orders from Van Kleiss, was ordered to free Quarry from prison and get him to steal a top secret weapon designed to disintegrate matter (it was currently encased in a malfunctioning force field that would have fried anything organic that came into contact with it; since Quarry isn't made of organic matter, he was the only one who could get it). While Breach successfully freed Quarry, he later double-crossed her, stole the weapon, and plotted to rob Hong Kong's financial district before finally selling the weapon off to the highest bidder. Rex, however, was able to use a new build (The Block Party) to redirect the blast at Quarry, which would have reduced him to dust with a single tap from Rex. At this point Rex offered Breach a trade, Quarry for Circe. Since it was Quarry who betrayed Van Kleiss, Breach could hand him over to Van Kleiss and save herself in the process 2.14, "Hard Target". Season Three Remote Control It's been revealed that as a punishment for his betrayal from Van Kleiss Quarry's body was smashed apart and reassembled using straps, clamps, and bandages. Escaping Abysus after it's leadership fell apart, he traveled back to Hong Kong to rebuild his criminal empire. Taking advantage of Providence's new brainwashing policy, he began kidnapping the collared EVOs and repurposed the collars to transform the kidnapped EVOs into his mind-controlled slaves, having duped some kids into controlling them through a video game system. Rex came to Hong Kong to rescue his friends from Providence and came across Quarry's operations. Rex fought the even more formidable foe through the streets of Hong Kong ending the fight at his own arcade where the children he duped realized what they were doing and ran away. Quarry attempted to bear hug Rex to death but Rex took advantage of the situation and used a Smack Hand to smash Quarry into even smaller pieces. What is left of Quarry was taken into custody by Providence along with his equipment. 3.12, "Remote Control" Personality Quarry is an evil and manipulative man. He was shown controlling Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket, forcing them to do things they didn't want to do (such as vandalizing, looting, etc). Despite being a gangster and a skilled fighter, Quarry does not like to get his own hands dirty. He would either have his enforcers do the fighting for him, or try to talk his way out of a difficult situation (this is seen when he convinced Tuck and the others to come back to work for him by revealing that Rex was the one who sold them out). Quarry also tried to bribe Rex to walk away with his PDA. Abilities Having hard stone as body parts, Quarry has an advantage in battle. While battling Rex, Rex used his B.F.S. to attack Quarry, which barely penetrated him. Quarry has enhanced strength and can lift/punch heavy masses. Quarry is shown to be a skilled fighter and was much more capable of fighting Rex compared to his henchmen. He could have possibly defeated Rex if Tuck and the others hadn't decided to help him. Breach mentioned that Van Kleiss wanted Quarry on his side because of his unique attributes. One of these is that Quarry's body is completely made of inorganic materials 2.14, "Hard Target", thus making him the only one who could steal a weapon that was being held in a force field that destroys organic matter 2.14, "Hard Target". After his punishments at Van Kleiss's hands he discovered that he could control his severed body parts even though they weren't attached to his body, he could use these limbs as flails and grappling hooks. 3.12, "Remote Control" Appearances Season One *112. "Rabble" Season Two *214. "Hard Target" Season Three *312. "Remote Control" *319. "Endgame, Part 1" (flashback) Video Games * "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence" Trivia * His name is a pun. Quarries are created in order to dig out rock in order to search for metal ores and other resources and he is made of rock. * Quarry is voiced by Mark Hamill, who played Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series and is a famous voice actor in his own right. Mark Hamill also voiced Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Probably his most famous voice-acting role in animation is the Joker in several of the DCAU shows, such as Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League, and Static Shock as well as in video games Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City as well as the Watcher in Darksiders but in Generator Rex: Agent of Providence he was voiced by John DiMaggio. * Considering the fact that he's been smashed to bits, following the Worldwide Cure he was likely killed when his nanites deactivated. * According to Cricket Quarry can't drive though he had a large warehouse full of cars. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Deceased characters Category:Major characters